The Challenges of True Love
by RonnieAndJackForever-Chloe
Summary: Ronnie/Jack Story. This summary won't do it justice, but basically it's them writing letters to each other, when they are apart for a whole year. All is revealed inside... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 A Cruel Twist of Fate

A/N - Dedicated to all my regular reviewers, you know who you are, I love you! This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it was too long. So I guess it won't be. I don't know how long it will be though, so look out for updates. And sorry to those of you who read my other fic, The Love That Burns. I wrote down my ideas for the next chapter but I don't know where they are, so I will update soon, and I am sorry to keep you waiting. But this is a little filler to pass the time for you Oh and I already know two songs, no wait! Inspiration has struck. Three. No, four songs that I will incorporate. Two definitely, two maybe!

Please R&R!

Chloe xxx

Ronnie and Jack

The Challenges of Love

Chapter 1 – A Cruel Twist of Fate

Ronnie was curled up at the end of the sofa, her arms folded across her chest, her permanent barrier. She sat quietly, it was only half 6, but she couldn't sleep; she didn't know why, so she just sat waiting. Waiting for the morning to come. The morning that she would see as the worst day of her life. The morning that would really only be starting a whole new chapter in her life. And every chapter has to end, sooner or later, for better or for worse. Doesn't it?

She was almost drifting back to sleep where she was, so she didn't hear the door behind her open, or the man she loved walk into the room and see her. Jack sighed. There she was. His love, so beautiful, so… perfect. He didn't know what he would do if he ever had to leave her. He didn't think he could. There was only one reason he would ever leave her, and that was if it was to keep her safe. If you love someone, you have to let them go, don't you? But Jack thought that day would never come, he hoped it never would. He shook that thought away angrily, before returning to the sight before him. He crept round the side of the sofa quietly, crouching down in front of Ronnie. Her beautiful blue eyes were closed, but he knew she wasn't asleep, so he gently tucked a stand of her silky blonde hair behind her ear. Ronnie's eyes fluttered open, to be greeted by the warm smile of her boyfriend, she couldn't have wished for a better greeting. Jack tilted his head to mirror hers and smiled again, he loved it when she was groggy in the morning. Slowly, Ronnie unfurled her arms, her barrier broken, because it always was with him. No matter how hard she had tried at the beginning, he had somehow managed to break it down. As she stretched her stiff arms Jack took the opportunity and lifted her slightly into his own, warm arms. Ronnie laughed quietly, but didn't let go. Jack quietly lifted Ronnie, her arms still round his neck like a child, and carried her through to the bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed. He pulled the covers over her, before getting in his own side of the bed. As he lay down and searched for Ronnie in the bed, e felt her arm shivering away. She had become so cold out in the living room with only her nightdress on that she was now very, very cold. He reached out once more, pulling her towards him. Ronnie twisted herself round so she was facing Jack, and leant up to kiss him delicately on the lips. She felt his lips curve into a smile, before pulling away and bending down to her ear.

'Sleep now, my love.'

Ronnie knew it was only a matter of time before she succumbed to the warmth of his embrace, so she snuggled her head further into his chest and curled her legs up beneath her.

A few hours later, Jack woke, smiling to himself as he realised Ronnie was still wrapped in his arms. He lay there for a few moments, but had to get up when he heard a knock at the door. Ronnie didn't wake up, just rolled over and curled up again.

Jack grabbed his dressing gown as he went to the door, putting it on as he went. Opening the door, he was greeted with the Postman's tired smile.

'Morning Sir, could I ask you to sign this please, I have a letter for a Mr Jack Branning.'

'Sure, yep.' Jack replied, slightly annoyed he had to leave Ronnie for this.

He signed the paper quickly, retrieving the letter and then closing the door behind him. As he walked back through to the bedroom he put the letter on the table, only snatching a quick glance at it. But a quick glance was all he needed. He ripped open the letter, the logo on the front alarming him. As he hastily read the letter, everything just got worse. _No, no! This cannot be happening! _He read and re-read the letter countless times, not believing what the words said, trying to find some way that it could not be true. He sank slowly to the floor, leaning up against the wall as the tears began to flow. Not long after, Ronnie woke up, reaching out behind her for Jack. When her arms didn't find him, she opened her eyes and turned round, but he still wasn't there. Confused, she slowly got out of bed and went to find him. She saw him on the kitchen floor, head in hands, crying softly. She couldn't bear for him to be like that, so she rushed over to him, holding him tightly to her. He didn't stop crying, just looked up at her and began crying even more. This worried Ronnie, so she rocked him back and forth, or side-to-side from where Jack was sitting, for a little while. After a few minutes he stopped crying.

'I'm…I'm sorry Ronnie.'

'What for?'

'I just…I' He couldn't really explain it though, so he passed her the letter.

As she read it she let out a small laugh.

'Jack! This is just Jury Service.' She laughed again, but stopped when she realised Jack wasn't laughing.

'But it's not Ronnie! Don't you see, I am an ex-policeman, I have to go alone.'

'Well that's not really that bad, is it?'

'To America, Ronnie! America!'

Ronnie couldn't believe it.

'You what?!? I… No. No! You're not going, you can't. Or…I'll come with you! Yes that's it!'

'But you can't. Its…It's a whole year. And I have to go alone.'

'Why?!? But…Who says I can't come?'

''They do. It's prolonged Jury service, Ron. I have to go and live in America with the other Jury servers. No one else can come. It's just that they have to send some people to America, and…I'm one of them.'

'Well say no! You can't go! You…No! You can't leave me!' She had felt angry, but she knew there was no hope left. He had to go. She couldn't go.

Suddenly she began crying hopelessly too. Jack put his arm around her as she leant into his chest. They cried together, slowly accepting their bad luck, this cruel twist of fate. They couldn't accept this new chapter in their life, they wouldn't! But they knew, deep inside, that they had to. Sadly, they couldn't see that it would end, because it was only a year, and Jack would be home in time for Christmas, but they couldn't see that, not yet.

Two days later

'Jack? Is that you?' Ronnie called from the bedroom on hearing the door close.

'Yeah.'

'Come on then. You need to start packing.'

Now, rather than crying on the floor, Ronnie had put up her strong, cold defence. She only knew one way of dealing with loss, and that was it. Jack on the other hand, did not know that way. So he sulked mostly, lost in thought as he went around making preparations. To be fair, Ronnie made a lot of preparations for him, she knew how difficult this was for him, how difficult it would be for both of them; not holding each other, not being with each other, not seeing each other for a whole year. Neither of them knew how they would do it, it looked like it was going to have to be a year where they got through each day before thinking of the next. It was going to the ultimate test in their relationship. A very long year.

Wednesday 1st January

They drove in silence. When really they should have been savouring each other's voices. Ronnie stopped the car in one of the bays and parked quickly. She jumped out and reached for Jack's three suitcases in the boot. Looking around she searched for one of those hand luggage trolleys. Sighing she realised there were none there. Turning back to the car she realised there was one right by them. Jack had got one. She smiled at him, savouring each of his features. As they loaded the luggage on both of them suddenly remembered something.

'Jack. Take this, it's something to…to remember me by.' Ronnie said quietly as she passed him a photograph. He looked at it, it was the two of them, cuddled up to each other, smiling. They couldn't look happier. He smiled up at her.

'Here. Something to remember me by.' Jack said, passing her a photograph of equal size. Laughing, Ronnie looked down at it. It was the day after her photograph had been taken, and they still couldn't look happier, or more in love.

'Jack. I just… just want to say. I love you, and during this year I won't stop thinking of you, so… we are still going to be, together, aren't we?'

'Of course we are! I love you, more than words could ever say. I have never stopped loving you and I never will. I am not going to get with any American women at all, because none of them are you. None of them are as unique, as good for me as you. I love you Ronnie.'

Ronnie ran to him then. She threw her arms around his waist, snuggling into him.

'I love you too.'

They walked into the airport a few minutes later, holding hands tightly. Jack checked in, and then looked at the clock. Two minutes until his flight would be called up. Two minutes with the love of his life. Just two more minutes.

'Ronnie, I love you, and so I…I just want to say that when I come back I hope you'll be waiting here with open arms, and I…I really do love you.'

'I love you too! And I will be here, with open arms. I…'

'…Would passengers on flight 35X2Y to New York come to Gate 6. Thank You.'

'I guess that's me then.' Jack said.

'I guess it is.' Ronnie replied.

They held each other tightly once more, hugging as if the world was about to end, which in their eyes, it was. Jack pulled away.

'Goodbye Ronnie. My only love.'

'This isn't goodbye! This is…See you later.' Ronnie half laughed half cried. Tears were beginning to flow now. Jack wiped one away before kissing her delicately on the lips.

'I love you.' They both said in unison.

Jack turned to walk away then, and Ronnie watched him, right until he was out of sight. They had phone numbers and addresses but somehow that didn't seem enough. Somehow she felt like she was losing him. She lost everything. Only this time, she had a small inkling of hope that he would return. And if it wasn't for that, she didn't know how she'd cope.

When she got home she went through to the kitchen. It was so, quiet without him here. Placing the photo he had given her on the table, she noticed some writing on the back.

_Look after my heart for me, I've left it with you. I love you._

She took a sharp intake of breath at such a sweet message, written in his beautiful handwriting._ I love you more_, she thought to herself. Then she had an idea. Searching out the piece of paper with his new address on she decided to write him a letter. That way, she would tell him everything she felt, and that she loved him more. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, she sat, and she wrote.

***

A/N – So that's Chapter 1! What do you think? In chapter two, and the next few chapters in fact, you'll read the letters they exchange throughout the year, and of course, eventually, the reunion. But will it all be happily ever after, read on to find out! Please R&R! Chloe xxx


	2. Chapter 2 Tear Stained Paper

Chapter 2 – Tear-stained Paper

Friday 3rd January

_Jack, I don't know how I am going to_

_Jack, I want you to know that I_

_I don't know how to _

_I love you._

Jack's hands trembled as his body began to shake, he had been on the verge of tears since he had stepped onto the plane, and now, sat on his bed, across the Ocean from his love, he finally cried. He had begun to unpack his belongings, so started with his suitcase, and once everything was in his chest of drawers he had gone to close it. It felt like closing the doors to a chapter of his life, the one he really never wanted to end. He desperately wanted to keep it open, so that he wouldn't forget Ronnie, her beautiful face, the way she looked when she woke up in the morning, the way it felt when she kissed him, the way it felt when he was with her. As he had reluctantly pushed it under his bed a flash of white caught his eyes. Curiously, he reached over and pulled his suitcase back out, and took out what he now saw was a small piece of paper. Turning it over, he read it.

And re-read it.

And re-read it.

And read it once more.

He would write a letter to her, telling her he loved her, he wanted her to know that no matter how big the ocean between them was, he would get to her should she need him.

His small haven of peace and love was interrupted by a knock at the door, on opening it; his eyes lay upon a woman. Her name, though he did not yet know it, was Elizabeth Renton. She shook her hair out behind her, just like in those shampoo adverts, and the fiery red hair shone in the light from Jack's window. She walked in, and Jack noticed his mouth was hanging open. Turning around, Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled, dazzling him with her flawless white teeth.

'I'm Elizabeth, your Jury supervisor' she said, taking a step towards him. Jack noticed her voice was strangely seductive, and he had only just met her.

'I'm Jack…Branning, Jack Branning.' He replied, a confused expression flashing across his face, before he straightened up and put his business-like look on.

'Well now, that is just perfect.' Elizabeth replied, walking past Jack and out of the door. Jack stood wondering what that was all about. He knew he couldn't let himself get tempted, just because Ronnie wasn't there, didn't mean he could do anything to hurt her, even if she didn't ever find out, he would be guilty for eternity. Before he could start his brain going again and close the door Elizabeth was back, with another woman.

This woman was a brunette, her long hair waving gracefully past her shoulders.

'Brianna.' She said, in a disinterested tone, not even bothering to make eye contact with Jack, who was now completely baffled as to the situation.

'Brianna is my right-hand woman.' Elizabeth piped up.

'Right, hello.' Jack said.

'That'll be all for now, but I want you up bright and early for the Jury meeting at 9, sharp.'

'Right, uh, where?'

'Akalade Building, it's just across the road.'

'Okay. Goodbye' Jack said smiling, but wanting nothing more than to be alone now. He had no idea what all that was about, but he knew it couldn't be good.

He closed the door behind them hastily, returning to the small haven with the paper that was all that was holding him up right now, and sank back onto the bed.

_I love her. She is the most beautiful women in all of creation, yet why now, God? Why us?!? Everything that has already happened we have barely scraped through, and now this? Is this what life will be like? I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know that I can take a year away from her._

_I love her! _

Another knock at the door forced Jack to get up again, and he reluctantly made his way through the kitchen to open it.

'Are you Mr J. Branning?'

'Yes,'

'Ah good.' The short, stout postman replied. His uniform now worried Jack; ever since he'd got that letter he couldn't see the positive side of post, as far as he was concerned, it was a waste of time! The postman handed over an envelope before turning on his heel and walking quickly back down the corridor.

Jack looked at the envelope in his hands. He opened it hastily with curiosity, and sat down at the table to read it. He felt like he would need to be sitting down to read this. He was correct.

_Jack, _

_Hey. I don't really know what to say. I thought maybe you would, well, forget about me with all those women in America, so I thought I'd write you a letter. Oh, no wait – please Jack, listen, don't be offended by what I said, I didn't mean that I don't trust you. Or think about you every day because I do! Not a moment passes when I don't love you, or think of you. Everywhere I go something reminds me of you. I want you to know, I will always love you, no matter what you do. All those times I've hated you, you've been there when I've needed you. Words cannot describe the way I feel about you, and I know I say it all the time, but I really do love you, and it's more than that. I love the way you make me feel, I love the way you act, the way you think, I know it sounds corny but we were meant to be together, and nothing, no one can ever take that away from us._

_I'm okay. Well, not really, but you know how I am. I am okay to everyone else, but I won't lie to you, not even about this, the thing I have lied to you about so many times. I am not okay. I will deal with this but I just don't like it without you. Don't come home or anything, don't jeopardise the experience you have out there. Just know that I am coping, but on the inside all I want is you. It's going to be hard, but together we can make it. And it's going to be all the more special when I meet you again. _

_Amy's great, I know it's hard for you, missing a whole year of your daughter's life, but I have pictures and I will send them to you and, well it's not much of a consolation, but I know how you feel, sort of._

_I have to go, I would sit here all day writing to you, it feels like talking to you, but I don't know the phone number of your new flat! Send it to me, I won't go a whole year without hearing your voice._

_I will always love you._

_I will always need you._

_Ronnie x_

Jack folded up the piece of paper, that you could see was stained in parts with tears. It made him sad, in his heart, to know that she had cried. He only wanted to be there to comfort her, to hold her in his arms, to take the pain away. Then he lay there, thinking, remembering about her. About Ronnie. He thought about her, the way she looked, how much he loved her. He relived in his mind the events they had been through together. Because together, you are stronger, together you can be everything, but apart the bonds that made you strong are tested. And only time can tell if you are truly together, not as people, but as souls.

***

A/N - Dedicated to all my reviewers and my readers (wink wink Racklover ). And Kirsty! The eagle-eyed of you might have noticed a teeny tiny reference to a song in there, but don't worry if you didn't, I wouldn't have. Anyway the song will feature in chapter 3, it's SO perfect!! No wait! It is insanely perfect for Ronnie and Danielle. Woah TOO perfect! Aw I am all emotional now . Now I either have to write a Ronnie and Danielle fic, which I don't think I could do justice to, to be honest, or get someone to write one with the song in, which is weird. Waa. Help people!

This chapter wasn't as good as my others I feel, maybe it's because I'm ill but I couldn't quite reflect the emotion or feeling today. Sorry about that. I couldn't fix it, and I don't like to go back and change it too much. Sort of thing. You get it, Chloe xxx


End file.
